With development of electronic technologies, wireless charging technologies begin to be gradually applied to a terminal that includes a battery, such as a cell phone, a tablet computer, or a remote control device. Because in a wireless charging process, a terminal does not need to connect to a power supply by using a wired connection, a user may use the terminal in a place that is relatively far from the power supply. However, some users are used to wired charging and some users are used to wireless charging, or a current of a charging signal during wireless charging is extremely low, thereby causing a relatively long battery charging time. For these reasons, terminal manufacturers usually want to configure two manners for a terminal: wired charging and wireless charging. However, how to integrate wired charging technologies and wireless charging technologies on the terminal is a problem that needs to be resolved urgently by the terminal manufacturers.